Cœur, scène 6: Mystères métamorphes
by Volazurys
Summary: Des secrets, il en demeure encore et encore. Jasmine devra en desceller quelques uns pour se révéler elle-même... de même qu'une autre personne, avec qui elle et Aladdin développeront une étrange amitié.
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour à tous ^^.**_

_**Voici donc la sixième princesse de cœur, notre chère Jasmine. Cette fois, par rapport aux autres princesses, il n'y aura pas la découverte d'un nouveau membre de l'Organisation. Il y en aura un que l'on va revoir, et que l'on a déjà croisé, ainsi qu'un nouveau Simili maître, de ma propre invention. Ce n'est pas vraiment un OC, puis qu'il s'agit du Simili d'un perso de Final Fantasy. Je n'en dis pas plus!**_

_**Jasmine reste avec son bien-aimé Aladdin (un couple qui tient la route! Peut-être que certaines personnes n'aiment pas Aladdin et/ou Jasmine, mais je trouve, pour ma part, qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.)**_

_**Les événements se passent pendant ceux qui concernent les princesses Blanche-Neige, Aurore, Cendrillon et Belle (puisqu'Alice est la dernière des six premières Princesses à développer les siens). Kairi sera encore un cas à part (je sens que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec elle, surtout que... Puisque je l'aborderai, on reverra Sora et Riku ! Mouhahahaha ^^).**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Comme vous l'aurez compris, je fais peut-être des fics séparées, mais toutes les histoires convergent en une trame principale. Comment ça, je suis compliquée? o_o. Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu, puisque après les princesses de cœur, je m'attaque aux autres héroïnes de Disney et à celles de KH!**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif:** Jasmine, __la sixième princesse de cœu__r. Elle rêve d'aventures et n'en peut plus de subir la vie monotone au Palais, même si depuis sa rencontre avec Aladdin, elle est beaucoup plus libre. _

_Elle possède un caractère assez arrogant, mais demeure une princesse sensible avec un grand cœur. Elle s'est, par rapport aux autres princesses, affirmée beaucoup plus dans cette sensibilité que dans son caractère depuis son enlèvement par Ansem, le Chercheur des Ténèbres._

_La richesse lui importe peu, sauf celle intérieure. Elle n'en a que faire de l'apparence. De même, elle possède un charisme assez envoûtant de par ses origines « orientales ». Ces vertus et qualités se révéleront d'une certaine manière au cours de l'histoire._

* * *

Mystères métamorphes

()

_**Prologue**_

()

_« Ce rêve bleu,_

_Il durera_

_Toute la nuit.»_

Tendrement, leurs bouches s'unirent alors que le tapis volant fendait les airs avec célérité, les emmenait loin d'Agrabah, loin des ennuis, loin de tout... pour une brève accalmie.

La plongée des mondes dans les ténèbres, les Sans-cœurs, Ansem le Chercheur des Ténèbres et l'Organisation XIII ne leur avait pas laissé beaucoup d'intimité. Enfin, après les manigances de Jafar, son retour, puis les péripéties avec Saluk, un voleur aussi diabolique que le grand vizir, ainsi que celles de Cassim, le roi des 40 voleurs et père d'Aladdin, Aladdin et Jasmine avaient pu se marier.

Après la valse de leurs langues, la princesse de cœur enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, tout en fermant les yeux de bonheur et en se serrant contre lui. L'ancien vaurien continua de chanter avec douceur, alors qu'ils survolaient l'immense désert dont le nom leur échappait encore.

Il eut une brève pensée pour la grande fatigue constatée chez la jeune femme, qui datait de ces dernières semaines. Non, il verrait cela plus tard, après leur lune de miel. De toute manière, tous les deux se doutaient de l'origine de cet épuisement. Les échos à propos des dons qui s'éveillaient chez les Princesses de cœur étaient parvenus jusqu'à eux.

- Aladdin...

Le tapis se stabilisa à une certaine hauteur, alors qu'une oasis magnifique se déployait juste en dessous d'eux.

- Oui, Jasmine ?

Elle se détacha lentement de lui, plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son aimé, qui eut un frisson de bien-être et d'excitation. D'une voix rauque, elle murmura :

- Fais-moi tienne...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Encore en tenues traditionnelles des mariés, ils avaient l'air de deux silhouettes pâles sous la lumière des astres célestes.

- Ici ? Jasmine, je...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Le tapis volant, doucement, descendit jusqu'à la petite plage de sable qui bordait les eaux calmes de l'oasis. Plusieurs palmiers couvraient l'endroit de manière à former une barrière intime. Sans comprendre, Aladdin se retrouva au-dessus de la princesse, qui continuait à l'embrasser passionnément. Il ferma les yeux, puis jugea que l'endroit était idéal. Le tapis avait bien choisi. Ce dernier s'était volatilisé, d'ailleurs, sans doute pour rejoindre le Génie.

Les soupirs du désert et du sable engloutirent les leurs, ainsi que leur diapason. Un secret de plus venait d'être emporté parmi les limbes langoureux des dunes. Même le vent participa à préserver cet instant magique.

Elle non plus n'en dit mot, alors qu'elle passait à côté de l'oasis. Elle n'y pénétra pas pour s'y reposer un peu jusqu'au jour brûlant prochain. De toute manière, elle n'en avait pas tant besoin que cela. Ses longs cheveux blonds, aussi lisses que la soie d'Orient et aussi dorés que le désert sous le crépuscule, caressaient ses courbes jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses grands yeux verts, semblables à d'autres, fixaient l'horizon avec une sérénité et une absence d'émotions un peu effrayante.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent le sable à nouveau. Elle ne craignait pas les piqûres de scorpion, ni la brûlure de l'aridité. Elle était née ici, elle n'avait peur de rien. De toute façon, ce sentiment, elle ne le connaissait pas.

Elle réajusta son sari, parfait caméléon du désert d'après ses couleurs, puis disparut. Elle cherchait encore son but, sa raison d'être, d'après ses souvenirs tronqués.


	2. La Rose d'or

_**Holà !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 1, tout beau, tout chaud (enfin presque) ! On commence en douceur, avec quelques petits crossovers... enfin, vous verrez de quoi je parle;) !**_

_**Merci à Laemia pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1:

La Rose d'or

- Père, mais que faites-vous ?

Inquiète, Jasmine voyait ce dernier examiner avec attention une bague en or surmonté d'une grosse pierre bleue, grâce à une loupe ajustable sur la tête. Elle finit par reconnaître la bague familiale... Tiens, cette dernière n'avait donc pas disparu avec le nettoyage du laboratoire de Jafar, exécuté par le Capitaine des Gardes, après la transformation du Grand Vizir en génie malfaisant ?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près du plan de travail massif et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Le sultan ne bougea pas, mais ses mains tremblaient. Il murmura :

- Je... Razoul me l'a rapportée après avoir vu et reconnu le sceau de notre famille. Je cherche à savoir pourquoi je l'ai donné à Jafar, pourquoi il en avait besoin aussi...

Ce n'était pas étonnant : il ne se souvenait que très peu des séances d'hypnose que le Grand Vizir lui faisait subir pour mettre en branle ses plans machiavéliques. Jasmine soupira, s'assit à côté de lui, sur le sofa aux coussins colorés. Elle lui prit la bague des mains, la contempla un moment, sans rien déceler de particulier. Elle finit par la replacer au doigt de son père, d'un geste adroit, alors que son autre main lui enlevait ses lunettes grossissantes. Elle lui fit avec douceur :

Tu devrais laisser tomber. Si cette bague doit révéler son secret, cela se fera.

- Peut-être, Jasmine, mais je me fais vieux... Je n'aurai pas le temps de décrypter son secret, je le crains...

Il fit une pause dans son discours, avant de déclarer :

- C'est pourquoi je pense te la léguer.

La princesse eut les yeux ronds. Quoi, il n'était pas sérieux ? Elle commença à protester :

- Père, écoutez... Je ne suis pas très bagues, et en plus...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter, ce n'est pas ça que je t'ai dit. Je te la lègue pour que tu perces son secret.

- Je ne suis pas sûre...

- Moi je dis que c'est une excellente idée ! Intervint alors un perroquet rouge vif, dont les extrémités des ailes et la queue étaient bleues.

Jasmine sourit lorsqu'il atterrit sur son épaule avec nonchalance et qu'il se pencha à son tour sur la bague au gros diamant bleu... bague de nouveau entre ses mains, par Agrabah sait quel hasard...

- Iago, encore en vadrouille ? lui demanda le sultan avec un petit rire.

- Juste en patrouille. Depuis l'épisode de Cassim, épisode pourtant assez vieux, les habitants craignent de nouvelles vagues... Ils sont pires que lorsqu'il y a eu les Sans-cœurs !

Songeuse, la princesse de cœur répondit :

- Hm, les ténèbres en chacun de nous sont bien plus angoissantes et effrayantes que celles matérialisées sous la forme de ces créatures...

- Je suis assez d'accord. Oh, à ce propos, Jasmine... Est-ce que ça a recommencé ? demanda Iago, avec de la véritable inquiétude dans sa voix.

Celle-ci le regarda avec surprise, avant de saisir le sens de ses paroles. Ses traits s'affaissèrent un peu, mais elle finit par répondre :

- Oui. Je crois que je vais devoir aller au Jardin Radieux pour suivre l'enseignement de Merlin.

- Yen Sid serait un professeur plus adapté.

- Jasmine ? De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit alors son père, ses yeux noirs brillant de perplexité.

Iago et la princesse se regardèrent. Bien, il allait falloir aborder le sujet avec le sultan, qui ignorait tout à ce sujet.

X

XXX

X

Aladdin fixa avec un air sérieux la boutique aux enseignes chatoyantes, qui avait ouvert sur la place du marché il y a quelques jours seulement. Son nom lui disait quelque chose... Il était écrit avec ces caractères typiques du monde d'Agrabah... Nom donné par défaut, puisqu'on avait oublié l'original ! Pourtant, Agrabah n'était pas la seule ville, loin de là ! Sept royaumes composaient ce monde, avec sept Déserts.

Il secoua la tête. « La Rose d'or »... Cela pouvait faire référence à tellement de choses ! Le désert qui entourait Agrabah par exemple – nommé Areab – ou bien aux six autres, à la rose des vents, ou encore à la main de Midas – que lui et son père avaient balancé dans la mer suite à tout ce qu'elle engendrait comme catastrophes –, la fleur éternelle... Cette dernière était capable de sauver une personne au bord de la mort, à ce que l'on disait. Cette légende ne circulait pas qu'à Agrabah, mais aussi dans d'autres mondes...

Aladdin considéra le rideau de perles brunes qui barrait l'entrée. Sur les murs jaunis par le sable du désert, il n'y avait rien. Autant entrer dans la boutique pour en savoir plus... La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux ne fut pas la modestie de la pièce, dont l'atmosphère se rapprochait de celle d'une taverne typique du monde de Blanche-Neige, mais les licornes. Il y avait des figurines partout, de toutes tailles, dans tout type de matériau possible ! Aladdin mit la main devant la bouche, stupéfait.

Une grosse voix d'homme le fit sursauter, juste derrière lui :

- Fais attention, petit ! Elles sont fragiles !

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à un colosse qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Habillé d'une cuirasse épaisse, ainsi que d'un casque aux cornes de taureau ou de bélier, il n'arborait pas un air menaçant, cependant, ce qui mit tout de suite Aladdin en confiance.

- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, je trouvais juste votre boutique très...

- Intrigante ? Je le comprends. Je ne viens pas de ce monde, mais du Royaume de la Tourelle.

- La Tourelle ? Mais, n'est-ce pas là où vit Raiponce, une princesse g...

- Si fait, mais tais-toi ! Rien n'est encore sûr, nous ne savons pas ce que Kingdom Hearts nous réserve, alors attendons avant d'aboutir à des conclusions hâtives.

L'homme se racla ensuite la gorge, puis lui présenta sa main :

- Vladimir, pour te servir, ancien brigand et passionné de licornes. J'ai pris « la Rose d'or » comme nom, clin d'œil à la fleur qui a guéri la mère de Princesse Raiponce.

- Je comprends mieux certaines choses alors ! fit Aladdin, avec un petit rire.

Le géant le regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns – ou bleus, il ne voyait pas très bien avec la lumière des lieux –, puis lui dit avec une voix plus basse :

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je suis au courant pour l'éveil des dons chez les Princesses de cœur. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Perplexe, Aladdin l'écouta.

X

XXX

X

Ces quelques minutes lui parurent être des heures. Jasmine était en train de consulter les comptes royaux lorsque cela s'était déclenché. Elle lâcha son dernier gémissement de douleur, puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le corps en sueur, les nerfs à vif. Cette fois, ça l'avait pris par surprise et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour s'y préparer.

Aladdin n'avait jamais été témoin de ça, Kingdom Hearts soit loué... Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, où le jeune homme entra dans les appartements royaux et vit dans quel état elle se trouvait.

- Jasmine !

Le Génie, qui avait été chercher le jeune homme dare-dare après qu'il fût témoin de la scène, les laissa tranquilles. Il avait une expression inquiète et fatiguée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Groggy, la princesse ne résista pas lorsqu'Aladdin la prit dans ses bras et la força à le regarder. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horreur se peindre sur ses traits. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, interminables, scandaleuses, tout comme le visage qu'elle avait à présent. Un sanglot naquit au creux de sa poitrine.

- Jasmine... non, ne pleure pas...

Il la serra contre lui avec force malgré la répugnance que lui inspirait l'apparence temporaire de la princesse de cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait se métamorphoser, vu qu'elle avait toujours senti des signes précurseurs et lui avait interdit de l'approcher, de la voir et de la toucher lorsque cela se produisait. Là, elle était « devenue » Jafar, mais semblait retrouver sa forme originelle petit à petit... Il sentait de nouveau sa petite poitrine contre son torse, ses doux cheveux de soie caresser ses bras...

- Aladdin... C-c'est... je n'en peux plus...

Il ne dit rien, la berça doucement contre lui. Il comprenait, même s'il ne partageait pas la souffrance que ce don déclenchait chez elle. Il plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Jasmine, lui dit avec gravité :

- Yen Sid t'aidera, je te le promets.

- Et si je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ce don ? Et si ça continue à m'infliger de la douleur ?

- Les autres princesses ont réussi à s'adapter aux leurs... toi aussi tu réussiras, j'y veillerai, même si je ne sais pas comment, lui assura-t-il avec fermeté.

- Oh, Aladdin... gémit-elle, avant de se remettre à pleurer doucement.

Il l'étreignit sans pour autant chercher à l'étouffer, tout en repensant aux paroles de Vladimir. Il était plus sage d'attendre avant qu'il ne lui en fasse part. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de réconfort... et de se ressaisir.

Un vent chaud s'infiltra par les fenêtres de la chambre et vint les taquiner. Un vent lourd, chargé d'humidité... une tempête était proche, malgré la nuit avancée. Elle serait aux portes d'Agrabah au petit matin.


	3. Apparence trompe œil

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir à tous,**_

_**Second chapitre de cette histoire... Toujours en « douceur », mais... des choses se mettent en place aussi pour la suite du projet.**_

_**Merci à Laemia pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Apparence trompe-œil

_10 mois plus tard..._

Le soleil finit par avoir pitié de leurs corps harassés et rougis par ses impitoyables rayons. Ils avaient fait un long voyage pour parvenir à cette ville où ils pourraient trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ! Le seul problème, c'était que les entre-chemins sécurisés ne les avaient pas menés au bon endroit... en fait, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les ruines d'un temple qui avait dû être magnifique autrefois.

Irvine et Vincent avaient senti une puissante magie régner au sein de ces blocs ensevelis par le sable cruel, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attardés davantage. Le Jardin Radieux comptait sur eux pour rapporter un élixir rare. Enfin, Aerith, pour être plus exact. La jeune femme était atteinte d'un étrange mal qu'ils n'avaient pas su identifier : elle avait des vertiges, et parfois, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver autre part.

Associés dans tout ce qui était fabrication d'armes en tous genres, boutique qu'ils avaient réussi à ouvrir il y a peu au Jardin Radieux, les deux hommes avaient un passé silencieux. Pour Irvine, seul Léon avait quelques indices à son propos, étant donné qu'avant d'atterrir à Traverse, ils venaient du même monde Vincent, par contre, avait confié l'essentiel de ses secrets à Cloud. Pour l'heure, ils avaient décidé de partir à la recherche de l'élixir et avaient réussi à convaincre Cid et Merlin qu'ils étaient les plus qualifiés pour cela. Tous les deux avaient une certaine connaissance d'Agrabah...

Vincent, le plus vieux des deux, ramena une capuche pourpre, aussi déchiquetée que le reste de la cape, au-dessus de sa tête pour se couvrir. Son front, ceint par un bandeau noir, disparut dans les replis. Son front et sa bouche étaient cachés derrière un col roulé de la même couleur. Irvine se contenta de son chapeau. Il craignait moins la chaleur que son acolyte.

- Quelle direction, Valentine ?

- Plein ouest. Nous devrions y être dans deux heures.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé entre eux, même si Irvine était d'un naturel plus ouvert et bavard. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait appris à respecter le silence de son compagnon d'armes, qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

Une grande butte sableuse leur permit d'admirer les restes du coucher de soleil, finissant de mourir dans les bras de la terre. Un violet mangé par l'ébène de la nuit achevait d'assassiner les dernières rougeurs du ciel. C'est alors qu'Irvine remarqua un mouvement parmi les dunes infinies, là, juste devant eux. Un mouvement assez subtil, certes, mais non négligeable. Il posa juste une main sur l'épaule de son acolyte pour le prévenir.

Ils s'étendirent dans le sable de la grande butte pour se cacher et observer toute à leur aise. Quelques tourbillons d'un vent lointain surgirent derrière eux pour aller agiter les dunes suspectes. À voix basse, Vincent eut une remarque :

- Curieux. J'ai l'impression que ce silence n'est pas normal, même au sein du désert.

- Hm, j'avoue.

- Comme s'il y avait un prédateur dans le coin.

- Tu penses à un Sans-cœur ?

- Je n'exclus pas cette possibilité, répondit le plus vieux.

- Le sable ne vous brûle-t-il pas la peau ? intervint une voix féminine, juste derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme et brandirent leurs armes respectives : Death Penalty, un revolver puissant que Vincent maniait à merveille, et Steel gun, le fusil par excellence d'Irvine. Ils ne virent qu'une silhouette vêtue d'un sari chatoyant qui se confondait avec la robe du désert et d'un voile qui recouvrait ses cheveux et son visage. Vincent eut un malaise en regardant l'inconnue.

- Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, répondit-elle, sans émotion dans la voix.

- Allez-vous nous tuer si nous ne souhaitons pas répondre ?

Irvine jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son aîné. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, mais lui fit comprendre par cette attitude de rester calmer. Leurs deux armes visaient la poitrine de l'inconnue, et au moindre mouvement...

- Je n'aime pas tuer pour rien.

- Bien, dans ce cas..., murmura Vincent.

Elle lui coupa la parole, d'une voix toujours aussi absente :

- Vous devez partir. Cet endroit n'est pas pour vous.

- Nous ne comptons pas rester, nous sommes juste venus chercher quelque chose à Agrabah.

- Oh, je vois...

Elle sembla les considérer un instant puis, avec une lenteur gracieuse, elle leur tendit deux mains pâles... deux mains troublantes. On aurait presque dit... Irvine secoua la tête pour chasser cette étrange impression, ce que l'inconnue interpréta comme un non. C'est pourquoi elle leur fit :

- Baissez vos armes, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je vous conduirai jusqu'à Agrabah beaucoup plus rapidement que si vous étiez seuls.

Vincent fronça les sourcils et lui demanda d'une voix basse :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous nous aider ?

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, toujours à moitié allongé sur la butte, et elle, impassible. Aucun souffle de vent à l'horizon, juste le sommeil du désert qui s'appesantissait sur leurs épaules... Elle finit par murmurer :

- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître et que vous ne semblez pas être mes ennemis.

X

XXX

X

Agrabah, dans son ensemble, était paisible, sauf dans certains quartiers où des règlements de compte avaient lieu, l'agitation journalière du marché... et aussi l'étrange tumulte au Palais royal. Étrange...

Ce n'était que la princesse qui s'exerçait à développer son don et à le maîtriser, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis dix mois. Jasmine rit de bon cœur, s'éleva dans les airs en exécutant une petite pirouette arrière, vola jusqu'au plafond, fit quelques grimaces, puis redescendit prudemment pour reprendre son apparence normale, ce qui scandalisa le Génie :

- Non ! Tu étais superbe quand tu étais moi ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé cette forme ?

- Crois-le ou non, mais il y a certaines apparences, ou formes, que je ne peux garder que quelques minutes, parce que leurs propriétaires originaux ont une très forte magie qui coule en leurs veines.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la princesse se massa les tempes, signe qu'une migraine pointait son nez.

- Oh, je vois ! Cela veut dire que des gens comme Al', tu pourras les imiter sans problème, mais des créatures comme moi...

- De même que des magiciens ou des Porteurs de Keyblade, Génie, ajouta-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant sur un coussin posé par terre, vraiment lasse.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle était un peu pâle. En même temps, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle s'entraînait à se métamorphoser ! Il y a dix mois, lorsqu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait le faire que pendant un quart d'heure, avant d'être vidée d'énergie et courbaturée le lendemain.

- Et les Princesses de cœur, est-ce que tu peux les imiter ? s'enquit Aladdin, qui fit son entrée dans la grande salle du trône, pour le coup transformée en pièce d'entraînement pour Jasmine.

- Non. Cela, j'en suis incapable. Eh, mon don a des limites ! rit la jeune femme.

- Il est phénoménal ! Par contre, ton deuxième don, on ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est.

- Génie, je ne suis pas pressée de le découvrir, grimaça-t-elle, tandis qu'Aladdin se glissait derrière elle pour masser ses épaules raidies par l'effort.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. C'est alors qu'il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une petite table, près d'eux, avec toutes sortes de crèmes, d'huiles, de parfums... destinés au massage. Aladdin soupira de consternation alors que sa compagne éclatait de rire :

- Génie...

- J'ai compris ! Je vous laisse, détendez-vous bien !

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut dans un panache de fumée bleue. Le jeune homme secoua la tête à nouveau avant de regarder avec suspicion les produits de massage.

Jasmine se retourna, lui posa la main sur la joue et lui murmura, amusée :

Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout...

Pendant ce temps, un calme apparent régnait dans la chambre des deux tourtereaux. Il n'annonçait aucune tempête, aucun trouble. Il était juste un peu plus pesant que d'habitude. Seul un être sensible s'en serait rendu compte s'il s'était rendu sur les lieux.

Dans un écrin à bijou en forme de licorne reposait la bague au diamant bleu, qui n'en avait pas bougé depuis que Jasmine s'était vu offrir l'objet par Aladdin. Rien d'anormal, jusque-là. Quant à la boîte, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme. Taillée avec finesse dans un cristal qui n'existait que dans le royaume de la Tourelle, d'une incroyable couleur aigue-marine, elle ne jurait pas avec le reste. Elle représentait une licorne couchée sur un socle.

Un second bijou se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boîte, à côté du diamant bleu. Pour l'heure, il semblait inerte... mais lorsque Jasmine s'asseyait devant sa coiffeuse pour s'apprêter, que ce soir pour la journée pour pour la nuit, le minuscule pendule de jade émettait une douce lueur verte. Pour l'instant, la princesse ne s'était pas aperçue de cela. Elle n'avait jamais porté le bijou, même lorsqu'Aladdin lui avait offert, il y a dix mois.

Elle ne le mettrait que lorsque cela serait le bon moment, lui avait-il dit. Intriguée, Jasmine s'était enquise de cette curieuse recommandation. Le jeune homme avait eu l'air perdu, un peu coupable, et lui avait expliqué où il l'avait eu et ce que lui avait dit Vladimir à ce sujet. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient exactement ce qu'était un pendule, ni ce qu'il était censé faire dans la vraie vie. Ce qui expliquait sans doute leurs légères réticences face à lui, même si Vladimir avait assuré à Aladdin qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger...

Dans la chambre vide, un silence paisible. Le pendentif en forme de pendule s'était remis à briller, avec un peu plus de force que les autres fois néanmoins.

X

XXX

X

Abu regarda l'inconnue avec suspicion, sans pour autant s'approcher d'elle. Pourquoi restait-elle aux portes d'Agrabah, au lieu d'entrer ? Pourquoi ne suivait-elle pas ces deux hommes qu'elle avait accompagnés ?

Le petit singe se gratta ta tête et se promit d'informer son maître à propos de cette bizarrerie. Une voix lui fit alors lever la tête :

- Tu as fini d'espionner les autres, Abu ? C'est pas le jour, voyons !

Le Génie plana au-dessus de lui, puis plongea pour aller le récupérer dans un des vases en terre cuite, ce qui déclencha de grandes protestations de la part du petit singe. Ils firent tellement de boucan qu'ils attisèrent la curiosité de la femme au sari. Assise contre le mur, à l'extérieur de la ville, elle contemplait l'étendue d'Areab. Elle se releva, épousseta quelques grains fins, puis jeta un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la grande porte, même pas surveillée par la garde royale.

Le Génie fut le premier à sentir que quelqu'un les observait. Il se retourna vers l'inconnue, curieux, s'apprêta à lui dire :

- Hé, bonjour ! Je...

Il s'interrompit net, la dévisagea un peu plus intensément. Elle ne broncha pas, attentive à cet examen. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, la main sur le menton, même ses muscles étaient détendus.

- Huuuum, vous avez quelque chose de bizarre, là. Un peu comme si...

Il recula alors en bondissant comme un diable, horrifié, et tendit le doigt :

- Vous êtes un... une...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots. Il avait aussi senti ça chez Roxas, les fois où il l'avait croisé à Agrabah, bien qu'il ne sût pas à l'époque ce que cela signifiait... Par la suite, il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il sentait : l'absence de cœur.

Abu s'agita et s'égosilla pour lui demander quelle était la raison de son agitation. L'inconnue, elle, ne baissa pas les yeux, mais se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de partir. Le Génie s'approcha de nouveau, écarta le voile avec un doigt, rencontra deux yeux verts et un visage encadrés de cheveux blonds. Il put aussi confirmer son impression rien qu'à l'aura :

- Vous êtes une Simili !

L'inconnue fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était quoi, un Simili ? Elle rabattit sèchement le voile pour se dérober à la curiosité du Génie et lui fit sèchement :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Tiens, elle ne s'était jamais comportée comme ça jusqu'à présent... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Était-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on cherche à savoir qui elle était ? Étrange, d'habitude elle s'en fichait...

- Oh si, vous en êtes une. Par contre, c'est bizarre, vous n'avez pas de manteau noir.

L'inconnue vit le singe arriver vers eux et la regarder avec un air craintif. A priori, ils le confondaient avec d'autres personnes qui semblaient comme elle, mais qui portait ce fameux manteau...

L'être magique à la peau bleue croisa les bras, pencha la tête sur le côté et lui dit :

- Si vous voulez me transformer en Sans-cœur pour l'Organisation, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? rétorqua-t-elle, alors que quelque chose naissait dans sa tête, comme un tourbillon... comme si elle était confuse. Tiens, c'était ça d'avoir l'impression de ne pas tout saisir ? Que des éléments manquaient ?

- Parce que vous êtes une Simili de l'Organisation, pardi !

- Je ne fais partie d'aucune organisation, et je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Simili.

Après cette réponse, elle décida que c'en était assez. Elle avait assez perdu de temps ici. Elle recula, tandis que le singe et son ami tentaient de la retenir :

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Eh !

Elle ferma les yeux et continua de reculer. Alors, sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, le sable s'agrégea à son corps, sous un vent qui n'était pas là il y a deux secondes, puis se dispersa au loin, vers le désert d'Areab... et l'inconnue avait disparu, comme si elle s'y était fondue.

X

XXX

X

Avec gravité, Yen Sid dévisagea la Princesse de cœur, ainsi qu'Aladdin. Il avait tenu à les voir seuls, sans présence de quelconque autre personne, qu'elle soit du palais ou d'ailleurs. Pour ce faire, le magicien les avait directement convoqués dans sa tour. Son regard bleu sonda Jasmine, qui lui retourna ce dernier, sans être mal à l'aise comme elle aurait pu l'être au début de son apprentissage avec lui.

- Vous êtes presque prête à ce que je vois, Princesse. Il ne reste plus qu'à développer votre deuxième don.

- Exact. J'ignore à l'heure actuelle ce dont il peut s'agir, lui dit la jeune femme.

- J'ai une vague idée, mais il va falloir attendre avant de le confirmer.

Un silence un peu lourd s'instaura entre les trois occupants de la pièce. Aladdin n'osait dire un mot de ce que le Génie lui avait rapporté. Jasmine ne le savait pas encore, car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement... Il lui en parlerait lorsqu'ils sortiraient d'ici. Yen Sid ferma les yeux un moment, croisa les mains sur son bureau, puis leur dit d'une voix atone :

- Je dois vous mettre au courant de certaines choses, qui pourraient s'avérer importantes par la suite.

- Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour d'autres raisons, Maître, lui répondit Jasmine.

Il hocha la tête avec gravité.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai du nouveau par rapport aux Simili. Il semblerait que ces derniers ne cherchent pas à prendre la voie des ténèbres, comme par le passé, pour retrouver leur cœur. Nous n'avons pas encore de preuves concrètes à ce sujet, mais nos observations nous le confirment.

- Je vois, murmura Aladdin.

- Ensuite, je vais devoir annoncer à Sora et Riku la résurrection des membres de l'Organisation XIII, aussi. Ils ont retrouvé leurs humains d'origine dans ces mondes endormis.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Princesse Jasmine, je l'ignore. Qui sait, peut-être que Roxas est revenu aussi, suite à une action de Sora dans la Dimension du Sommeil ? Peut-être qu'il a réussi à réparer le cœur de Ventus. Pour l'instant, nous sommes réduits à faire des hypothèses...

- Cela remet en question notre savoir sur les Simili alors, intervint Aladdin.

- Assez, oui.

Tous les trois se turent, songeurs. Quels autres événements allaient leur tomber dessus, cette fois ?


	4. D'Hypnos en Morphée

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir à tous,**_

_**Troisième chapitre ! Que dire d'autre ? Pas grand chose, mis à part que je stresse un peu beaucoup en ce mois de mai... les exam', le stage, le projet de mémoire... J'ai un peu tout qui s'accumule ! Et j'ai une légère baisse de motivation par rapport à ça... Bref, c'est la vie...**_

_**Merci à Laemia pour sa review, bonne lecture...**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

D'Hypnos en Morphée

Vincent fit signe à son acolyte de le suivre. En quête d'indices qui laissaient penser que l'inconnue qui les avait guidés jusqu'à la ville se trouvait ici, ils déambulaient dans une des rues d'Agrabah. Ils continuaient d'être intrigués et souhaitaient la revoir pour en savoir plus à son sujet.

Aladdin et Jasmine avaient été désolés de leur apprendre que la plante qu'ils cherchaient ne guérirait pas Aerith. D'après les symptômes qu'avait la jeune femme, il y avait peu de chances qu'au final, cela soit efficace. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas découragés, néanmoins. Ils finiraient par trouver quelque chose pour guérir leur amie.

Soudain, Irvine leva le bras et lui fit signe de se cacher. Chacun se fondit dans un des angles de la ruelle. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, même s'ils ne sentaient aucun danger dans l'immédiat. Irvine mit le doigt sur les lèvres et le porta ensuite à l'oreille, pour pointer une direction de la ruelle. Vincent obéit et tendit l'oreille.

Deux personnes parlaient doucement. Deux hommes, pour être plus précis. Par contre, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer leur âge ni leur physionomie. Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils là à cette heure avancée ? Vincent ne réussit qu'à capter quelques mots de leur dialogue. Il fallait qu'ils se rapprochent.

Irvine ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il avait suivi le chemin de pensée de son compagnon d'armes. Il se glissa jusqu'à un étalage qui semblait abandonné et se planqua derrière une grosse urne.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais marcher dans ce plan stupide ?

- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une vengeance..., murmura l'homme le plus petit, qui semblait assez corpulent.

- Une vengeance qui échouera encore une fois, Abis Mal ! Combien de plans as-tu fomentés ? Combien ont abouti ? Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne marche pas.

- Tu as raté une occasion de te rafistoler un peu, Childéric. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là pour subvenir à tes besoins, vu qu'il a échoué avec son stupide chaudron..., ricana le bandit.

Childéric ? Irvine haussa un sourcil. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom, même s'il avait visité le monde de Prydain, il y a peu de temps. Sans doute l'un des gardes du château où siégeait ce fameux seigneur. Que faisait-il ici ?

- J'ai à faire, Abis Mal. Tes offres ne m'intéressent pas. Capturer des princesses ou tuer des chevaliers servants ne m'a jamais attiré. Je préfère assassiner pour quelque chose de plus intéressant, lâcha Childéric, de sa voix grave et posée.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je me vois obligé de te tuer... Compagnons ! s'écria alors le petit homme.

Sous les yeux à peine étonnés de Vincent, deux ou trois hommes se détachèrent des ombres mouvantes de la ruelle, ou sortirent des vases en argile aussi grands que des enfants. Childéric, dont le corps et le visage étaient masqués par une cape ample et blanche, ne broncha pas. Par contre, de là où Vincent était, il pouvait discerner clairement l'expression du petit gros. Un sourire sadique s'affichait sur ses lippes charnues.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir refusé mon offre... eh !

Sans prévenir, le mercenaire venait de dégainer une épée et avait effectué quelques moulinets avec son poignet, juste devant Abis Mal. Intrigué, ce dernier ne comprit ce qu'il venait se passer que lorsqu'il sentit sa peau frissonner... et ses vêtements tomber en lambeaux ! Il se retrouvait en sous-vêtements devant ses hommes ! Humilié, il piailla et se cacha le devant avec les mains, tandis que les autres n'osaient plus s'approcher de l'inconnu.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez traîné, Vincent alla retrouver Irvine sans faire de bruit. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Childéric, du coin de l'œil, l'avait aperçu.

X

XXX

X

Elle plissa les yeux et s'aplatit au sol. Les gardes ne la virent pas et repartirent faire une ronde, sans plus se préoccuper de la bosse qu'elle formait pourtant. Elle se releva, réajusta son sari, puis ferma les yeux. Elle s'évapora en tourbillon de sable et se retrouva sur le balcon immense qui la surplombait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle était venue voir quelque chose ici. Quelque chose qui l'appelait... Elle se glissa à l'intérieur en faisant à peine bouger les rideaux et se retrouva dans une chambre spacieuse, bien que sobre au niveau de la décoration. Elle avisa une jeune femme, qui somnolait dans un grand lit sans dossier. La princesse... Elle l'avait déjà vue, survolant le désert sur un tapis volant, avec un homme. Plusieurs fois, même...

Son regard vert émeraude fut attiré par un éclat singulier. Une boîte à bijoux, de couleur turquoise... Elle s'approcha de cette dernière. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était attirée par l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Enfin, l'un des objets... Depuis quand avait-elle de l'intérêt pour quelque chose ? Cet événement nouveau la laissa dubitative. Sa raison ne comprenait pas.

Elle porta la main jusqu'à la boîte à bijoux pour l'ouvrir. Un bref éclat vert répondit à son geste, mais il ne lui était pas destiné, elle le sentait. Par contre, l'éclat plus timide de couleur bleu, juste à côté...

Une bague avec un diamant bleu lui fit face. Et c'était cette dernière qui...

- Qui est là ?

Elle se figea. Zut, elle n'avait pas été assez discrète ! Elle prit la bague, puis courut jusqu'au balcon. Jasmine, hébétée, assise dans le lit, n'avait eu le temps de voir qu'une silhouette féminine, qui se trouvait devant sa coiffeuse et...

- Eh ! Arrêtez-vous !

Elle n'obéit pas. Elle s'apprêta à sauter du balcon, même si la hauteur était vertigineuse. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de se téléporter. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'eût pu faire un pas de plus, un corps lui tomba dessus et la fit basculer à terre. La bague roula jusqu'à une extrémité du balcon. Elle se retourna sur le dos et se débattit avec force, faisant grogner de douleur l'homme qui essayait de la maintenir.

- Ne bougez plus ! Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Elle se mit à siffler. Tiens, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, elle se contentait de se débarrasser des gêneurs.

- Aladdin !

Elle réussit à blesser son adversaire au visage. Pas grièvement, mais assez pour la faire lâcher. Elle fit une roulade, chercha la bague. Son voile avait glissé durant le mouvement. La voix étouffée de la princesse l'empêcha de faire un mouvement de plus :

- Kingdom Hearts... Non...

Kingdom Hearts ? Cette entité, elle en avait entendu parler... Elle se retourna vers la princesse, calme. Elle vit son expression choquée, ainsi que celle de l'homme.

- Aladdin, on dirait...

- Oui, tu vois la même chose que moi, grogna-t-il, en massant sa tempe ensanglantée.

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

- Ses cheveux ne sont pas blonds pourtant.

- Elle a les mêmes yeux, la même forme de visage, Aladdin.

- Le Génie a dit quoi, au juste ? Qu'il avait rencontré une Simili ?

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud traverser ses entrailles, puis sa poitrine, à gauche. C'était désagréable. De l'agacement ? Étrange... Elle remit son voile en place et recula afin de repartir dans le désert. Aladdin s'en aperçut et tendit la main vers elle :

- Non, attendez !

Elle disparut sous leurs yeux en un tourbillon de sable chaud. Comme devant le Génie. C'était le phénomène qu'il leur avait décrit. Jasmine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'étrangla :

- Aladdin, il ne faut pas parler de ça à Irvine ni à Vincent tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à retrouver cette jeune femme.

- Penses-tu que nous...

- Oui. Ils doivent rentrer au Jardin Radieux. Nous devons avant tout résoudre ce mystère.

Elle ramassa la bague, dans l'intention de la ranger dans le coffret d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la lueur verte du pendentif. Intriguée, elle le saisit entre ses doigts. Le pendule semblait l'inviter à faire quelque chose. La princesse de cœur se retourna vers le jeune homme, alors qu'il se balançait de la gauche vers la droite. Elle murmura :

- Regarde, il brille...

Aladdin, dès l'instant où il se mit à fixer l'objet, ne put s'empêcher d'être captivé par son aura. Une aura qui se conjuguait à celle de la princesse et qui la réveillait petit à petit... pour faire quoi ? Il oublia sa question quelques secondes après. Ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes...

Jasmine s'aperçut de son air hagard alors qu'elle n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase.

- Aladdin ?

Elle cria de peur lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne réagissait plus du tout et se contentait de la fixer comme un zombie. Le premier à entendre ce boucan fut Iago, qui se figea devant la scène.

X

XXX

X

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Vincent et Irvine firent un signe de la main au Génie, qui avait tenu à les accompagner jusqu'aux ruines afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de mauvaises rencontres. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi Mozenrath traînait de nouveau dans les parages. La vigilance était de mise avec un être pareil. La dernière fois, il s'était « amusé » à enlever Ellone Leonhart, la sœur adoptive de Squall, enfin Léon... heureusement, elle s'en était sortie indemne !

L'être magique les laissa là et partit voler vers d'autres cieux. Au moment de remonter dans le vaisseau Gummi, qu'ils avaient camouflé sous le sable, ils furent interpelés par une voix, familière et masculine :

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici non plus, je vois...

Vincent se retourna, Death Penalty en main. Il reconnut l'homme qui avait ridiculisé Abis Mal, Childéric. Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique, alors qu'il ôtait sa capuche. Un homme au visage mince, anguleux et aux cheveux blonds leur apparut. Pas de doute, ses yeux bleus montraient qu'il venait bien du monde de Prydain. Irvine intervint :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous me posez la question, alors que vous me suiviez il n'y a même pas deux jours ? leur demanda-il avec amusement.

- Ce n'était pas vous à la base, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avons juste surpris votre conversation avec l'autre homme par hasard, expliqua Vincent, calme.

- Qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

Les trois hommes se toisèrent du regard. La chaleur accablante des lieux n'avait aucune emprise sur eux, même si le cowboy à la queue de cheval la supportait mieux que son acolyte. Le premier à baisser sa garde fut Childéric, qui haussa les épaules et leur dit :

- Acceptez-vous un compagnon de plus à bord ? De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix, sinon il y aura tuerie, d'un côté ou de l'autre.

- Joli constat, grimaça Irvine.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous venir avec nous ?

- Pour avoir quelque chose à faire, peut-être ? rétorqua l'homme, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Assassiner, par exemple ?

- Oh, j'ai d'autres savoir-faire. Et puis tuer ne m'intéresse plus pour l'instant.

Vincent et Irvine se regardèrent. D'où sortait donc un énergumène pareil ?

X

XXX

X

Après trois jours de tentatives vaines, Jasmine réussit enfin à inverser les effets de son second pouvoir sur Aladdin, qui cligna des yeux, hébété. Il la fixa, alors qu'elle tenait le pendule au-dessus de lui, les traits tirés par une fatigue nerveuse. Il repoussa le bijou pour ne plus être sous son emprise, murmura :

- Je vais bien...

- Oh, Aladdin..., sanglota-t-elle, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en tremblant.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres et s'efforça de la calmer. A priori, son état étrange avait duré un bon moment pour qu'elle soit comme cela. Au même instant, il entendit d'autres bruits de pas, reconnut le Sultan, qui les regarda avec un air soulagé.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, mon garçon !

- Je vous prie de m'en excuser, Sultan.

- Père, je ne veux plus continuer à utiliser mes dons. Ils sont trop dangereux, murmura la princesse, toujours serrée contre Aladdin.

Ce dernier rétorqua, en la prenant aux épaules :

- Hors de question, Jasmine. Tu es capable, je le sais.

- Mais regarde ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Et si je n'avais pas réussi à...

- Ce n'est pas le cas. L'hypnose, cela se maîtrise, comme le reste. Ce bijou t'aidera à canaliser ce don le temps que tu l'apprivoises.

- J'ai plus eu l'impression qu'il a causé des ennuis, fit le souverain, en fronçant les sourcils.

Aladdin se redressa, sans aucune difficulté même s'il était resté allongé pendant trois jours. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans leur chambre. Le Sultan s'installa dans un fauteuil à proximité et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque le jeune homme le coupa :

- Je ne pense pas. Il fallait juste comprendre le fonctionnement de ce bijou. N'est-ce pas, Jasmine ?

Celle-ci le contemplait dans le creux de sa main, dubitative. Elle finit par avouer à contrecœur :

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Si vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites..., soupira le vieil homme.

Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre. Jasmine et Aladdin ne parlèrent pas de la Simili qui s'était introduite dans leurs appartements.


	5. Oscillation des destins

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà!**_

_**Quatrième chapitre assez mouvementé. On y découvre notamment qui est la véritable identité de cette étrange Simili ! Du moins, il y a pas mal d'indices qui devraient vous mettre la puce à l'oreille... ah, ah, ah !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Oscillation des destins

Elle soupira et ôta le voile qui recouvrait ses cheveux et son visage. Elle avait besoin de sentir la caresse du vent chaud sur ce dernier pour se calmer. Trois jours que cet état étrange durait, trois jours ! Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était de la frustration. Oui, mais le seul problème, c'était qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ça, ou même avoir d'autres sentiments !

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait une humaine, que ces derniers possédaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Les gens comme elle, on les appelait Simili, d'après les paroles de l'être magique et ceux du couple royal. Et cette bague... elle en avait besoin pour découvrir son passé. C'était devenu encore plus urgent depuis qu'ils avaient vu son visage et qu'ils avaient laissé sous-entendre qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui donc ? Pourquoi ?

Soudain, un bruit la tira de ses réflexions. Une vibration, sous ses pieds. Hum, étrange. Y avait-il un endroit souterrain ? Elle connaissait Areab par cœur et n'avait pas souvenir de cela, sauf si... cet endroit était artificiel.

Elle ne connaissait qu'un homme capable de faire cela, et souvent, cela voulait dire qu'il préparait quelque chose de mauvais.

La Simili ne s'était jamais retrouvée confrontée à lui, ne s'était jamais intéressée ni même mêlée de ses plans machiavéliques. Pourtant, là, elle voulait en savoir plus.

Avec un soupir, la Simili ferma les yeux et disparut sous terre dans un tourbillon de sable. Elle apparut au centre d'un immense laboratoire, où un capharnaüm incroyable régnait. Des prototypes de robot d'insecte partout, des machines, des alambics, des papiers... Mozenrath ne chômait pas !

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas venue pour en savoir davantage sur les intentions du scélérat. Quelque chose d'autre attirait... sa curiosité. Tiens, elle venait de mettre un mot sur cette sensation. Brièvement, la Simili se demanda quelle était la différence entre cette dernière, un sentiment et une émotion.

_Décidément, les humains sont compliqués..._

L'odeur des lieux lui fit plisser le nez. L'huile, sans doute, ou le pétrole que Mozenrath utilisait parfois... Cela perturbait l'écosystème du désert. Là, cela... Oui, cela la dérangeait, parce que c'était son chez-elle...

C'est alors que son ouïe capta des gémissements, puis des cris. Ils étaient faibles, mais assez audibles. La Simili se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, où une cage se trouvait cachée sous un drap sale. Elle le souleva et se retrouva face... au singe qu'elle avait vu autrefois ! Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et la suppliait du regard.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent leur échange. Elle prit sa décision.

X

XXX

X

Aladdin salua Vladimir, puis sortit de sa boutique. Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec le marchand à propos du bijou et de sa mésaventure. Tous les deux savaient que c'était normal, Vladimir l'avait bien prévenu à ce sujet. Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Jasmine était parvenue à le sortir de sa transe, il n'avait pas été inquiet.

Il se fit la réflexion que ce soir, il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle, pour lui expliquer pourquoi il avait dû lui cacher tout cela. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle allait lui en vouloir, mais cela ne durerait pas. Enfin, il l'espérait...

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il était suivi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes du Palais qu'il repéra des bruits familiers. Des cris d'Abu, pour attirer son attention ! Pourquoi le singe s'amusait-il à le pister comme s'il était un ennemi potentiel ? Surpris, il se retourna... et se retrouva face à la Simili, le singe dans ses bras. Trop choqué pour réagir, il s'aperçut à peine qu'elle relâchait Abu et que ce dernier grimpait sur ses propres épaules.

Que faisait-il avec elle ? Aladdin ne saisit la chose que lorsque ce dernier lui expliqua à grand renfort de gesticulations et de cris qu'elle l'avait libéré de Mozenrath. Elle les fixa un moment, sans rien dire, puis tourna les talons. Aladdin sortit de son hébétude, leva la main et rattrapa le poignet de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se figea, ne sachant si elle devait l'attaquer ou pas. D'une voix douce, Aladdin lui dit :

- S'il vous plaît... ne partez pas.

Elle se retourna avec lenteur, plongea ses prunelles dans celles du jeune homme. Elle souhaitait connaître ses intentions. Il sourit :

- Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mon compagnon, et aussi de nous avoir prévenus pour les projets de Mozenrath, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel.

La Simili ne dit rien, continua de le fixer. Était-ce tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Néanmoins, elle avait senti quelque chose de chaud se propager dans sa poitrine, surtout en haut à gauche... Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Aladdin la lâcha et jugea bon de lui dire la vérité :

- Jasmine veut comprendre pourquoi vous voulez cette bague. En échange, nous pourrons peut-être vous apporter quelques réponses.

Des réponses ? La voix monocorde, elle lâcha :

- Lesquelles ?

Aladdin ne sut quoi répondre. Abu s'agita sur son épaule.

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas vraiment. Je souhaite vous aider, de toute façon.

- Vous avez dit que je ressemblais à quelqu'un... qui est-ce ?

Il releva la tête, répondit avec fermeté :

- Si vous acceptez de me suivre et de discuter, je vous le dirai.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Un deal... elle n'avait pas pour habitude de négocier quoi que ce soit. Bon, elle ne parlait à personne aussi, donc ça ne risquait pas d'arriver... Quelque chose dans le regard d'Aladdin la décida alors.

Au même instant, les portes du Palais s'ouvrirent sur Jasmine, vêtue d'une grande robe d'un violet pâle. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de voir la Simili. Aladdin attendit qu'elle les rejoigne.

X

XXX

X

Vladimir tenait la bague bleue entre ses doigts, alors que Jasmine, Aladdin, la Simili, Iago et le Génie attendaient. Ils se trouvaient attablés à une grande table ronde, située à l'arrière-boutique du marchand.

Le Génie et Iago avaient rejoint la petite troupe en cours de route. Aladdin était retourné voir Vladimir en pensant que cela était important. Pour l'heure, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, soupesa le bijou, avant d'observer avec une loupe l'objet.

- Hm...

- Alors ? s'impatienta le perroquet.

- Vous me dites qu'elle a été dérobée par le grand Vizir Jafar, il y a longtemps, et que grâce à elle, il a trouvé la Caverne aux Merveilles ?

- Non, il m'a trouvé moi, en tant que « diamant d'innocence », le corrigea Aladdin.

- Ah. Eh bien, je comprends alors pourquoi elle vous attire, mademoiselle..., hésita le marchand, en se tournant vers la Simili.

- Sahara.

C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était baptisée. En contemplant les dunes sans fin qui allaient forger ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et avec d'anciens échos de ce qui devait être des souvenirs de son ancienne existence, ce simple mot lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle avait trouvé qu'il lui correspondait bien.

Jasmine fronça les sourcils et murmura :

- En quoi cette bague pourrait lui être utile ?

- Elle pourrait se souvenir de son humaine. Vous savez, vous avez eu beau lui expliquer qui elle était, lui avez promis même de l'emmener au Jardin Radieux pour qu'elle la rencontre, mais je pense qu'avant, il est nécessaire qu'elle se souvienne vraiment d'elle.

Au cours de leur trajet chez le marchand, Aladdin et Jasmine avaient tenu à répondre au mieux à ses questions, même s'il leur manquait plein d'éléments... Ah, si seulement Irvine et Vincent étaient restés, en fin de compte !

Sahara hocha la tête.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Cela pourrait aussi créer la connexion qu'il me manque avec elle aussi.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé..., murmura Jasmine.

Vladimir se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien :

- Votre second don devrait pouvoir déclencher la synchronisation entre Sahara et la bague.

La jeune femme le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Aladdin se racla la gorge, alors que le Génie s'élevait dans les airs et faisait des va-et-vient dans la pièce tout en murmurant :

- Je ne sais pas... Jasmine pourrait se blesser, je ne sais pas moi...

- Oh, Génie, arrête, tu me donnes le tournis, grommela Iago, perché sur l'épaule de Vladimir. Si tu continues, je retourne vers Cassim jusqu'aux prochaines vacances !

- Bon, bon, ça va...

Il s'arrêta quelques instants... pour recommencer cinq minutes après. Il était dépassé. Iago battit des ailes, signe d'agacement, s'apprêta à lâcher une saillie bien sentie, mais il se fit couper la chique par Jasmine.

- Je prends le risque.

Tous se tournèrent vers la princesse de cœur, même Sahara, qui lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez autant de risques pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais qu'écouter mon cœur et ses aspirations, murmura la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire Vladimir et Aladdin.

Sahara baissa la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses mains à la lueur pâle de la petite bougie située au centre de la table. La nuit venait de tomber sur Agrabah.

X

XXX

X

- Es-tu prête ?

Sahara hocha lentement la tête. Jasmine tira les tentures pour masquer la vue du Palais et les isoler de la nuit curieuse. Elles s'étaient installées dans le refuge d'Aladdin, jugeant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour leur expérience.

La Princesse de cœur était nerveuse, cela se voyait à chacun de ses gestes. Elle faillit renverser une petite corbeille de dattes, trébucha dans le tapis moelleux sur lequel Sahara s'était installée. Cette dernière cala un coussin dans son dos, avant de s'allonger. Elle se sentait vulnérable dans cette position, ce qui la dérangeait. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je vais commencer.

Jasmine fit osciller le pendule au-dessus d'elle.

- Regarde-le bien. Ensuite, fixe-moi, sens ma présence.

Dans un premier temps, les deux jeunes femmes se dirent qu'elles finiraient par échouer. La Simili ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à pareil phénomène. Elle doutait aussi du second don de la princesse de cœur. Doute qui fut balayé par la soudaine sensation que son corps était plus léger, et qu'il se dirigeait vers la bague bleue, qu'on lui avait mise à l'annulaire.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi qui serai ta guide durant ton voyage.

Sahara chercha à se reprendre. Ses yeux fixèrent Jasmine, puis la bague... dans laquelle elle plongea.

- N'aie pas peur. Sois sereine.

La crainte, la sérénité ? Tout cela, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ! Soudain, un flot d'images percuta ses rétines, alors qu'elle sentait qu'on la retenait par les épaules. Elle haleta. Quelque chose de violent pinça ce qui était à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, lui retourna l'estomac et les intestins. Sahara finit par mettre un nom sur cette émotion : de la panique à l'état pur. Kingdom Hearts qu'elle détestait cela !

Jasmine n'était plus avec elle. Plus personne ne l'accompagnait, en fait. Elle était seule. Et pourquoi tout était-il si bleu, d'un seul coup ? Et cette douleur, en son ventre... comme s'il était transpercé de part en part. Sahara ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut se défendre, mais elle ne le pouvait pas !

Ce regard vert, qui la regardait agoniser. Ces yeux de chat, encadrés par une chevelure d'argent... Tiens, un autre visage vers elle. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus... Elle rendait son dernier souffle entre ses bras... Ces deux personnes... ces deux hommes lui étaient familiers... Elle les connaissait... non ! C'était dans une autre vie...

Puis, le noir. Sahara hurla en son être avant d'être emporté dans un autre souvenir. Jasmine, qui était restée à l'extérieur de la transe, la saisit aux épaules. Son corps commença lentement à se métamorphoser pour prendre l'apparence de l'humaine d'origine. Il fallait qu'elle utilise aussi son premier don pour stabiliser la connexion. C'était un trompe-œil, mais cela suffirait !

- Regarde-moi. Sahara, regarde-moi !

La princesse de cœur plongea ses iris verts dans ceux de la Simili, qui étaient restés ouverts. Celle-ci, même en étant toujours plongée dans les souvenirs de son passé, mêlant visages et paysages douloureusement connus, croisa son regard. Le temps se suspendit entre elles. Le pendule tomba à côté de Sahara et se brisa, malgré l'épaisseur du tapis, tandis que Jasmine prenait les mains de la Simili et la ramenait doucement au temps présent.

Elle eut bien du mal Sahara se débattait avec les cordes de la folie. Son humaine avait tellement souffert, sans broncher, tout en gardant le sourire. Elle lui était tellement opposée, mais la Simili éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour elle. C'était son double, son complémentaire.

Elle était morte en se sacrifiant dans son monde originel... des années plus tard, ce dernier sombra dans les ténèbres et elle, en tant qu'esprit, s'était retrouvée avec d'autres dans une grande ville, avant d'être au Jardin Radieux. En fin de compte, cette humaine, la sienne, avait été ressuscitée... comment ? Sahara devait le découvrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle battit des paupières. Quelque chose la gênait. Un grain de poussière ? Alors, pourquoi ce pincement violent au cœur ? Un liquide chaud coula sur ses joues. Jasmine ne dit rien et reprit une apparence normale. Elle essuya les joues de Sahara, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes, complètement déstabilisée.

Lentement, au sein de sa poitrine, elle sentit alors quelque chose bouger.


	6. Entourloupes

_**Note de l'auteur: bonsoir,**_

_**Cinquième chapitre... Il reprend quelques éléments de la série sur Aladdin et Jasmine, et sinon... on revoit un des membres de l'Organisation ^^ !**_

_**Merci à Laemia pour sa review, bonne lecture ! (Ah, et même si je ne le fais pas souvent, je remercie les auteurs qui m'ajoutent en favori, en tant qu'auteur ou bien mes fics.)  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Entourloupes

Aladdin rassura du regard Sahara, qui tripotait ses mains depuis tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas la Caverne aux Merveilles juste devant eux qui l'impressionnait tant. Plusieurs fois, au cours de ses errances dans le désert, elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter l'endroit. Non, ce qui la plongeait dans la nervosité, c'était sa future rencontre avec un membre de l'Organisation.

Le jeune homme et Jasmine lui avaient expliqué en quelques mots le passé de ce groupe, ainsi que les dernières nouvelles qui les concernaient : leur résurrection par les esprits des Mondes en tant que Simili, leur but, qui ne changeait pas : retrouver leur cœur. Ainsi donc, ce qui était inerte au sein de sa poitrine, et qui battait très lentement maintenant... C'était ça, un cœur ?

Sahara sursauta lorsque Aladdin posa la main sur son épaule, puis lui montra la chose la plus étrange qu'il lui fut donné de voir : une sorte de couloir sombre, qui venait d'apparaître ! Les ténèbres s'agitaient en son sein ! La Simili ouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite, puis vit un homme vêtu d'un grand manteau en cuir en sortir. Il l'impressionna par sa carrure et son regard améthyste.

L'expression indéchiffrable, il se dirigea vers eux. Sahara put « sentir » qu'il était comme elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux et les salua d'un signe de tête. Aladdin se chargea des présentations :

- Sahara, voici Xaldin, la Lance Tourbillonnante.

Elle le salua de la même manière que lui, osa tout de même le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le Fondateur apprécia cette initiative. D'un geste, il les invita à entrer dans la Caverne où ils devraient enquêter. Jasmine les rejoindrait plus tard, avec le Tapis, Abu, Iago et le Génie. A priori, Mozenrath y aurait installé un autre laboratoire.

Merlin, Le Roi Mickey et Yen Sid ignoraient toujours qui était vraiment Sahara. Aladdin et Jasmine comptaient leur dire une fois l'affaire réglée.

Ils s'installèrent sur les marches menant aux entrailles de la Caverne. Xaldin croisa les bras et lui demanda sans ambages :

- Quel pouvoir représentes-tu et avec quelle arme te bats-tu ?

Sahara tendit la main droite devant elle. Sous un éclat blanc, un bâton ondulé et couvert par des sortes de croix terminées par deux cercles apparut. La jeune femme s'était toujours demandé ce qu'ils représentaient. Le Fondateur s'approcha d'elle, lui montra un des signes et lui dit :

- Le symbole des Simili. Je vois, donc tu t'es déjà battue avec.

- Oui, même si je préfère utiliser mon élément pour me cacher ou me défendre.

- Quel est-il ?

- Le sable. Je suis capable de me fondre dans le désert, de disparaître et de réapparaître sous la forme de mon élément. À ce propos, mon corps a changé au fil du temps pour s'adapter aux conditions du désert.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Aladdin.

- J'avais les cheveux châtains et la peau plus claire, par exemple.

- Que sais-tu faire d'autre ? renchérit Xaldin.

- Je peux former des statues de sable qui attaquent. Je peux étouffer mes victimes avec mon élément en l'infiltrant par leur bouche et leurs narines. Excusez-moi si je peux paraître très crue, mais vous m'avez demandé les choses en détail, je présume.

- Tout à fait, lui répondit-il, neutre.

Sahara lissa les plis de son sari avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

- Je pense que je suis née dans cet endroit parce que je représente son élément.

- Théorie intéressante. Un des membres de la Confrérie, Vexen, avait émis la même, à propos de nous tous, sans jamais pouvoir prouver la chose.

- Je vois.

Des bruits de pas les interrompirent. Aladdin les reconnut sans peine. C'était le moment de coincer Mozenrath.

X

XXX

X

- Il est toujours aussi fou..., soupira Aladdin, en contemplant un prototype de robot représentant un scarabée géant.

Abu ne s'approcha pas de ce dernier il ne tenait pas à être piégé une nouvelle fois, la dernière lui avait suffi ! Iago, par contre, battit des ailes jusqu'aux yeux couleur rubis de l'insecte, pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Eh ben, il a pris les rubis de la Caverne aux Merveilles pour les placer là-dedans !

- Je ne comprends pas, la grotte aurait dû s'effondrer sur lui dans ce cas. Le gardien est clair là-dessus : on ne touche pas au trésor.

- C'est exact, Génie, intervint alors une voix derrière eux.

Aladdin n'eut pas le temps de se retourner : il fut ligoté, ainsi qu'Abu, Iago et le Génie, avec des cordes venant du haut, et tous furent suspendus, la tête en bas. Ils déglutirent en voyant le scélérat s'approcher d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en caressant son gantelet magique.

- Surprise ! Je suis désolé pour cet accueil quelque peu grossier, mais je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est produit au Pays des Sables Noirs la dernière fois.

Un rictus retroussa ses lèvres, alors que Abu criait de peur.

- Vous avez décimé mon armée ! Il me manque de l'énergie pour tous les remettre d'aplomb. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Les Royaumes des Sept Déserts seront bientôt à moi.

- Rêve, s'insurgea Iago. Tu échoueras, comme les autres fois !

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit le jeune sorcier, tout en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du Génie. Comment va ta compagne, mon cher ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais Aladdin vit clairement ses traits se crisper. Il serra les dents et pria de toutes ses forces pour que l'autre équipe, composée de Jasmine, Sahara et Xaldin, ne soit pas emprisonnée elle aussi. Mozenrath s'approcha de lui, puis lui prit le menton avec sa main nue. Aladdin chercha à se dégager, mais le sorcier resserra son emprise.

- Avec un enchantement puissant, j'ai suspendu le temps à l'intérieur de cette Caverne. Je peux donc toucher au trésor sans être avalé par les sables. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Mozenrath éclata de rire en poussant le corps ligoté d'Aladdin, qui lâcha un grognement empli de colère sur le coup, et recula de quelques pas. Ensuite, il désigna de la main son insecte-robot géant et commença son discours grandiloquent :

- Grâce à la puissance de ces éclats, il est invulnérable. Aucun désert, aucun royaume ne lui résisteront ! Personne ne se rebellera grâce à leur éclat et leur puissance !

C'est alors qu'une voix sèche, mais calme, provint d'un des coins de la grande salle :

- À votre place, je n'en serais pas aussi sûre.

X

XXX

X

La main sous le menton, Xaldin contempla le singe au sourire effrayant, les yeux sur le diamant rouge qu'il tenait ce dernier brillait d'un éclat maladif. Il fit signe à Jasmine de s'approcher. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, tendit les doigts comme pour effleurer une aura invisible autour de la pierre précieuse. Catégorique, elle lâcha :

- Il a été modifié. Mozenrath a jeté un envoûtement puissant.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Avec ton don de l'hypnose, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose ?

- Non. Je suis désolée, je ne peux agir que sur des êtres vivants, soupira-t-elle.

- Je vois. Dans ce...

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Jasmine ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, mais la Lance Tourbillonnante leva le bras pour lui intimer de se taire. Il avait perçu comme un frottement au sol, caractéristique d'un animal. Un animal particulier... La princesse de cœur finit par l'entendre aussi. Les yeux écarquillés, elle entraîna Xaldin dans un recoin sombre de la grotte immense dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle aurait reconnu cette anguille entre mille : Xerxes, toujours là pour préparer un mauvais coup !

Ils l'observèrent se tortiller au sol alors qu'il parlait tout seul, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Ils surprirent aussi quelques mots qui les intriguèrent.

- Le Maître est fou, fou... le Tigre se vengera... Il n'aurait pas dû mutiler le rubis...

La princesse de cœur sentit la confusion la gagner à ces mots. Qu'avait encore fait Mozenrath ? Xaldin fut plus rapide qu'elle à la réflexion : mais oui ! Ces petites crevasses, à la surface de la pierre précieuse... Il fixa Jasmine, lui murmura à voix basse :

- Il n'a pas seulement jeté un enchantement. Il a aussi taillé dans le rubis pour prendre quelques petits éclats. Ce n'est pas un diamant rouge.

- Et s'en servir pour quoi faire ?

- Nous sommes passés devant une pièce où il y avait divers insectes robots. N'as-tu rien remarqué de particulier chez eux ?

Elle frissonna. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait...

- Leurs yeux...

- Exact.

Ils se turent parce que Xerxes se retourna brusquement vers le renfoncement où ils se trouvaient. Jasmine retint son souffle. Xaldin se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

- Les autres ont dû se faire prendre par Mozenrath. Nous, nous devons coincer cet animal. Sahara les a sans doute rejoints pour les aider.

- Je suis d'accord, mais comment...

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Les yeux brillants, elle lui fit :

- Je sais. Xaldin, il va falloir me faire confiance.

X

XXX

X

Mozenrath se figea. Qui avait parlé ? Il n'arrivait pas à localiser la voix ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il tendit son gantelet en avant, l'ouvrit, alors qu'une aura violette naissait dans la paume du Sorcier. Elle se concentra en boule, puis vint frapper juste derrière Aladdin, qui crut voir sa dernière heure arrivée.

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration au moment où il comprenait ce que son ennemi avait fait. L'insecte-robot venait de s'animer derrière eux ! Mozenrath, bien qu'il fut déstabilisé par la voix inconnue de lui, retrouva son sourire. Il susurra :

- Détruis ces misérables, je te l'ordonne.

- Al ! Je ne peux rien faire, ses... ses yeux me rendent diiiiiiiingue ! gémit le pauvre Génie.

La carcasse métallique du monstre se dirigeait vers eux ses pinces géantes claquaient dans le vide, mâchant sans répit toute particule qui aurait eu le malheur de se retrouver sur leur chemin. Le Sorcier recula, leur fit une révérence, puis disparut sans demander son reste pour terminer son méfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à envoyer son armée de Scarabées sur Agrabah ! Leur congénère les rejoindrait plus tard une fois qu'il aurait fini sa besogne.

Abu se débattit tant et si bien qu'il réussit à faire partir Iago. Mozenrath ne s'en aperçut pas et continua son chemin vers la sortie. Il entendit par contre les cris d'Aladdin, qu'il crut être de détresse, alors que le jeune homme venait juste de tomber sur le sol après que son compagnon l'eût détaché.

C'est alors qu'un courant d'air chaud vint lui chatouiller les narines. Non, un air chargé de sable... Il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à une silhouette entièrement composée de sable. L'apparition fonça alors vers lui et tenta de s'infiltrer par sa bouche et ses narines. Le Sorcier réussit à se défendre à temps en invoquant un bouclier avec son gantelet. Il tomba sur son séant, tandis que la terre grondait autour de lui. Il s'aperçut alors que l'issue était bouchée par un mur de sable, ce qui le fit enrager :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix reprit, juste derrière lui cette fois :

- Je vous avais prévenu.

Mozenrath eut tout juste le temps de fermer la bouche, d'invoquer un nouveau bouclier et de se recroqueviller pour éviter que du sable ne s'infiltre à nouveau en lui pour tenter de l'étouffer. Il haleta, serra les dents, alors que la pression du sable continuait de s'exercer sur lui pour qu'il cède. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort. Il se redressa, coupa sa protection qui lui coûtait une énergie faramineuse... mais il était pris au piège !

Ce qui le perturba, c'est que sa mystérieuse ennemie, toujours invisible, n'éclata même pas de rire. Elle se contenta de lui dire, de sa voix affreusement plate :

- Estimez-vous heureux que je n'insiste pas.

Peu après, il se retrouva seul, avec un énième goût d'échec dans la bouche. Il ne vit pas Sahara émerger de l'autre côté de la prison de sable qu'elle venait de créer pour lui.


	7. Le secret du rubis

_**Note de l'auteur: bonsoir,**_

_**Sixième chapitre. Après, c'est l'épilogue !**_

_**Je tiens à prévenir d'un fait à ce propos : la fic sur Kairi est écrite et terminée, mais je ne la publierai qu'aux alentours du 20 juillet. La raison est qu'elle contient plein de spoilers sur KH3D ! Voilà, voilà.**_

_**Sinon, en ce moment, je traverse une période assez houleuse, dont je ne verrai la fin qu'aux alentours du 8 juin (j'espère).**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le secret du rubis

Aladdin évita de justesse un coup de mandibule. Heureusement que son agilité légendaire lui permettait de se sortir de ce genre de mauvais pas ! Il sauta en l'air, se retrouva les fesses sur le Tapis. Ce dernier les avait rejoints entre temps.

Le Génie se glissa derrière l'insecte-robot, posa sa main dans son dos et laissa sa magie atteindre la carapace pour l'immobiliser. Cela fonctionna à moitié : le monstre, même s'il ne menaçait plus de sauter sur ses proies, pouvait toujours bouger la tête !

- Génie ! Tiens bon !

Aladdin attrapa un sabre qui traînait vers un tas d'armures et d'armes, qui étaient jetées pêle-mêle dans un coin du laboratoire, et fonça vers l'insecte-robot. Sur ce coup-là, il trouva que Mozenrath était plus que négligent. Peut-être que son gantelet lui pompait aussi son intelligence diabolique ?

L'insecte-robot le fixa avec son regard rouge et malsain. Le Génie faisait en sorte de ne pas le regarder, car l'éclat des pierres le paralysait sur place. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison, mais il avait plus urgent à faire que d'y penser !

Iago, qui volait autour de la zone transformée en champ de bataille, cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui détourna l'attention du jeune homme, qui essayait de trouver un point faible chez l'insecte-robot. Peu après, il hurla à nouveau :

- Aladdin, les jambes ! Les jambes !

Au même moment, Abu sauta sur la tête du monstre et plongea ses doigts dans ses yeux, ce qui fit pousser un « cri » à ce dernier: un mélange de son mécanique et de crissement de ferrailles. Le perroquet attrapa le singe par le bout de la queue, tandis que ce dernier tenait entre ses mains les deux éclats de rubis. Le Génie s'écria :

- Al ! Dépêche-toi ! Même aveugle, il peut encore faire mal !

Ce dernier serra les dents, appela le Tapis tous deux foncèrent jusqu'à une table, se glissèrent en dessous, pour se retrouver juste aux pieds de l'insecte-robot. Aladdin comprit que c'était sa dernière chance : il leva le sabre, le plongea dans l'une des jambes du monstre...

X

XXX

X

Sahara soupira. Elle s'était vraiment retenue d'achever cet homme ignoble, qui perturbait l'équilibre des lieux où elle était née et auxquelles elle s'était attachée. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, mais à Aladdin, lorsqu'il serait prêt. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle.

La Simili rabattit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, puis se dépêcha d'aller voir si Xaldin et Jasmine s'en sortaient. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour Aladdin et les autres. À l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient s'être libérés.

Elle croisa Abu justement. Ce dernier sauta dans ses bras et s'y réfugia, en criant à tout va. La Simili réussit à voir qu'il tenait dans ses mains deux éclats rouges. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et fonça dans le labyrinthe qui s'offrait à elle. Elle retrouva assez vite la grotte où se trouvait le gros rubis mutilé.

Xaldin les regarda arriver, l'air neutre. Sahara ne vit pas la princesse par contre. Sans un mot, elle tendit les deux éclats rouges qu'elle avait saisis à Abu, perché sur son épaule. La Lance Tourbillonnante les fit léviter jusqu'au joyau, qu'elle remarqua vraiment pour la première fois. Ainsi donc... Ces deux éclats en provenaient ! Le singe de pierre semblait les fixer avec une certaine détresse malgré son sourire. L'autel sur lequel il était assis continuait de réfléchir la lumière malsaine du rubis mutilé.

Aladdin arriva en haletant, suivi du Génie, qui s'écria :

- Où est son anguille de malheur ? Elle est dans les parages, j'en suis sûr !

- En effet, fit Xaldin, avant de lui montrer Xerxes.

Ce dernier se tenait près du rubis, justement. Il les regardait avec une certaine intensité...

- Il va donner l'alerte ! Il faut l'attra...

Xaldin coupa le jeune homme ainsi qu'Iago, qui allait en rajouter une couche :

- Non.

Il se dirigea vers Xerxes, passa une main devant lui. L'anguille ne réagit pas et continua d'avoir un regard vide. Aladdin comprit ce qu'il se passait, ce que Sahara confirma :

- Il est hypnotisé. C'est lui qui remettra les rubis en place aussi.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper ?

Le Génie secoua la tête :

- Non, Al. C'est lui qui, sous les ordres de son maître, s'est occupé de prélever des éclats de rubis. Après tout, il a un peu de magie en lui. Mozenrath lui en a enseigné les bases, que ce soit pour faire et défaire ce qui a été fait. Cela suffira pour faire retrouver à ce rubis sa vitalité normale.

- Et Jasmine, où est-elle ?

Xaldin eut un sourire carnassier. Sahara regarda Xerxes, tout le monde suivit son regard. Aladdin ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris et comprit.

X

XXX

X

Alors qu'il s'échinait à frapper dans le mure de sable qui lui bloquait le passage, Mozenrath sentit une ouverture se profiler. Redoublant d'efforts, il n'hésita pas à utiliser la magie de son gantelet pour aller plus vite.

Fulminant de rage, il s'enfonça dans le passage ainsi créé et se retrouva à un carrefour familier. Bien. Il n'était pas loin de la salle où l'attendait son armée. Il n'avait plus qu'à les mettre en marche ! Xerxes devait être là, à attendre qu'il arrive, tout frétillant à l'idée que son plan génial marche !

Ce fut en effet le cas : l'anguille se trouvait sagement à l'entrée. Mozenrath lui lâcha, alors qu'il se rechargeait un peu en magie en buvant une potion :

- J'ai eu quelques... ennuis. Néanmoins, nous sommes proches du but, mon cher !

- Oui, Maître.

- As-tu bien veillé à ce que les éclats de rubis soient à leur place ?

- Oui, Maître.

Il soupira.

- Bien. Nous allons donc le vérifier !

Avec un sourire carnassier, le Sorcier leva la main vers les silhouettes immobiles des insectes-robots, plongés dans une semi-pénombre. Une torche éclairait à peine les lieux et semblait danser sur les carapaces luisantes. De nouveau, bien qu'un peu plus faible, l'aura violette se forma et fusa en rayons pour qu'elle touche tous les insectes-robots.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, lentes, insupportables. Mozenrath fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Pourtant, leurs yeux brillaient, les éclats de rubis étaient bel et bien là... à moins que cela n'en soit pas.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers l'un des insectes-robots. Sa main nue se leva pour attirer jusqu'à elle les yeux de la créature. Cela le fit haleter de douleur, vu qu'il atteignait ses limites, mais il y parvint. Lorsque les éclats rouges atterrirent dans sa paume, il comprit très vite le problème : ce n'était que de la pierraille ! Brillante et rouge, certes, mais de la pierraille !

- Xerxes ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Une voix féminine et familière s'éleva alors derrière lui :

- Rien, je le crains.

Son échine se hérissa. Cette voix...

- Princesse Jasmine...

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face... à l'anguille. Il ne comprenait pas. Rêvait-il, ou...

C'est alors que, sous ses yeux ébahis, le faux Xerxes se mit à grandir, à prendre une forme humaine... Il eut juste le temps de voir la princesse et ses grands yeux noirs. Une force phénoménale le plaqua contre le mur et six lances l'y fixèrent.

Ahuri, il croisa le regard améthyste d'un homme en grand manteau noir. Il serra les dents et chercha à se dégager des armes. Cependant, l'homme leva une main et projeta un vent puissant sur lui, qui lui ôta ses dernières forces. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jasmine et lui fit :

- Détruisons ces insectes-robots. Quant à vous...

Mozenrath ne put s'empêcher de déglutir lorsque l'homme se rapprocha de lui, l'air sévère. Sa voix sonnait désagréablement, comme pour l'inconnue de tout à l'heure... Il cracha :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'eut jamais de réponse. Xaldin lui jeta un sort de sommeil et lui murmura :

- Ce n'était pas un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

X

XXX

X

Lorsque le dernier éclat brillant fut remis à sa place, Sahara recula. Le rubis rougeoya si fort qu'elle dut fermer les yeux, de même que ceux qui étaient restés avec elle. Elle sentit comme une pointe d'inquiétude naître en son âme, mais elle la réfréna bien vite en voyant que le joyau reprenait un éclat normal... et qu'il semblait en « bonne santé ».

Aladdin soupira de soulagement et confirma la chose :

- La Caverne aux Merveilles ne nous engloutira pas. Nous avons accompli quelque chose pour la sauver.

- Reste à savoir si Xaldin et Jasmine s'en sortent, fit Iago, dubitatif.

Un bruit lointain se fit entendre. Abu recommença à paniquer, à tel point que le Génie dut le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Allez mon pote, ce n'est rien.

Un hurlement déchira le silence pesant de la Caverne. Tous reconnurent la voix de Mozenrath, ainsi que sa frustration et sa rage. Sahara eut un petit sourire et leur dit :

- À mon avis, ils ont dû le coincer. Partons les rejoindre et quittons cet endr...

Elle fut interrompue par un craquement. Elle leva un sourcil, se retourna vers la provenance du bruit. Aladdin ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Le rubis flottait en l'air, alors que le singe gardien semblait se métamorphoser sous leurs yeux ! Son corps fondait à vue d'œil pour former... Une couronne !

Derrière eux, la voix de Xaldin se fit entendre, calme :

- Le secret de la Caverne...

- Qu'est-ce que..., commença à dire le Génie.

- Nous sommes récompensés pour avoir protégé cet endroit et pour avoir restauré le rubis.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? Les légendes d'Agrabah, elles..., fit Jasmine, qui le suivait.

- Les anciennes légendes en parlent, mais elles ont disparu avec le temps. Peut-être qu'un jour, elles ressurgiront. Votre monde possède sept royaumes, sept déserts. Chacun a une parcelle de ces secrets, intervint alors Sahara.

Xaldin hocha la tête.

- J'ai envoyé le Sorcier dans son désert d'origine. Ce n'est pas si loin d'Agrabah.

- C'est vrai, lui répondit Aladdin, l'air maussade.

C'est alors que la Lance Tourbillonnante leur montra du doigt la couronne, qui achevait de se former et avait sa taille définitive.

Le rubis rétrécit en taille et changea de forme. Il ressemblait désormais à une larme. La couronne fit hoqueter Jasmine : elle avait presque la même forme que celle que Jafar avait faite pour elle, lorsqu'elle fut temporairement son esclave! La seule chose qui changeait, c'était qu'elle était plus fine, plus harmonieuse au niveau de ses courbes. Des arabesques parcouraient aussi le métal.

Brillant comme des braises mourantes, le joyau vint se nicher au milieu. Peu après, l'objet se déplaça jusqu'à elle. Tremblante, la princesse s'agenouilla. Elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Elle aurait voulu refuser, mais c'était impossible ! Si la Caverne aux Merveilles l'avait élue, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Aladdin retint son souffle, de même que le reste des personnes présentes. Jasmine venait d'être proclamée Reine du Désert d'Areab, par l'esprit du monde des sept Royaumes, celui-là même qui veillait aussi sur les trésors de la Caverne aux Merveilles et sur ceux des autres déserts c'était aussi celui-là qui avait permis à Sahara de naître dans le désert d'Areab.

Xaldin regarda la Simili et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

La mission était terminée.


	8. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour,**_

_**Voici donc l'épilogue !**_

_**J'ai minimisé les petites choses concernant KH3D qu'il peut contenir, donc ce ne sont pas vraiment des spoilers. Ces derniers sont surtout présents dans la fic concernant Kairi, par contre, comme je l'ai expliqué dans le précédent chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_Un an plus tard..._

Sans dire un mot, Xaldin regarda Sahara. La jeune femme se concentra, retint sa respiration, alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'imaginer le monde de Belle. Pour qu'elle puisse le faire correctement, le Fondateur l'y avait fait préalablement venir par portail des ténèbres. Là, il lui apprenait comment en ouvrir un, en visualisant ce monde qu'elle avait vu. Après, lorsqu'elle serait à l'aise, il lui enseignerait comment en créer même pour des mondes qu'elle n'avait jamais visités.

L'espace se dilata juste devant la paume de la jeune Simili, avant de prendre une forme ovale ayant sa taille. Des lambeaux ténébreux en surgirent, les invitèrent à passer. Xaldin eut un petit sourire et fit à Sahara :

- Bien.

La voix de Jasmine s'éleva derrière eux, un peu triste :

- Alors, vous comptez nous quitter maintenant...

- Nous nous reverrons à la Ville de Traverse ou au Jardin Radieux, assura le Fondateur. Au vu des événements récents, c'est plus que probable. Sahara, tu auras l'occasion de revoir Irvine et Vincent. Enfin, s'ils ne sont pas occupés avec Childéric, qui continue à leur donner du fil à retordre.

- Comment ça ? fit la princesse.

- C'est un assassin à l'origine, issu du monde de Prydain. Il a « offert » ses services à ces deux tireurs d'élite, mais il a tendance à faire un peu ce qu'il veut. Enfin, au moins, il n'a commis aucun meurtre au Jardin Radieux. Dans les autres mondes, où il va souvent, je ne sais pas...

- Hm... Je les « aime bien » tous les deux, commenta Sahara.

Ils se trouvaient juste devant les portes du Palais et l'aube rougeoyait sur la couronne de la princesse de cœur, qui hocha la tête avec gravité. Vêtue d'un pantalon bouffant pourpre, d'un haut violet sans manches qui laissait voir le nombril, et d'un cache-cœur turquoise aux longues manches fendues depuis les épaules jusqu'à ses mains, la princesse de cœur était nimbée d'une majesté un peu mystérieuse. Au même moment, le Génie apparut derrière elle, mais il avait perdu son air joyeux. Il s'approcha de Sahara et lui fit simplement :

- Tu vas manquer à Agrabah...

- Je ne pars pas définitivement. Je veux juste rencontrer d'autres Simili comme moi. Du moins, ceux qui sont revenus..., lui dit la jeune femme, avec un air songeur.

Xaldin soupira.

- Nous pensons nous réunir à la Forteresse Oubliée, dans le laboratoire d'Ansem le Sage.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Jasmine.

- Yen Sid est inquiet, au vu des derniers événements concernant la Dimension du Sommeil, dont je ne peux vous parler en détail pour le moment. Il vous tiendra certainement au courant lui-même. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que même si Sora et Riku ont réussi à vaincre l'Inconnu, d'autres épreuves les attendent encore. Et puis, Kairi n'a pas développé ses dons encore, de même qu'Alice...

- Cela viendra. Elle est jeune encore, dit le Génie, confiant.

- J'espère que vous avez raison..., murmura Sahara.

Jasmine soupira et s'assit sur une des caisses qui se trouvaient contre le mur.

- Tout ceci est si confus pour moi... Où va-t-on ?

- Je l'ignore..., murmura Xaldin.

- Dites-moi, pour mon humaine, depuis qu'il y a eu la connexion entre elle et moi... partageons-nous la même mémoire du passé, les mêmes souvenirs ?

- Oui. Je suppose que lorsqu'un humain et son Simili vivent tous les deux, en ayant leur propre existence, c'est le cas. Pour Roxas et Sora, ce le fut, et comme pour toi et ton humaine, il a dû y avoir une connexion déclenchée par l'un ou l'autre. Nous irons la voir ensemble lorsque tu auras rencontré Zexion.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle considéra ensuite Jasmine, s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains doucement.

- Je suis « heureuse » d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- Il en est de même pour moi, sourit la princesse, en relevant la tête.

- Agrabah et Areab ont besoin de toi. Tu es la Reine de ces domaines, désormais, intervint Xaldin.

- Je saurai en faire bon usage.

- N'oublie pas que tu seras sans doute appelée avec les autres princesses pour une quête. Je ne sais pas quand, mais cela se fera.

- Oui, Xaldin. Je m'y prépare depuis que mes dons se sont réveillés, soupira-t-elle.

- Bien. Sahara, prête ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle s'inclina devant Jasmine, lui dit :

- Dis au revoir à Aladdin de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

La Simili rejoignit ensuite le fondateur, neutre, avant de passer dans le portail. Ce dernier la suivit, tout en se courbant à son tour devant Jasmine, qui s'était relevée. Le Génie ne bougea pas, leur fit un simple signe de la main, puis regarda la princesse.

Le portail se referma sur les deux Simili au moment où Aladdin franchissait les portes du Palais. Il marcha vers Jasmine, avec un petit sourire, puis la prit dans ses bras, purement et simplement. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille les paroles de Sahara.

Un jour, ils la reverraient, tous deux le savaient. Le destin des mondes ferait en sorte que la Simili accompagne Jasmine dans la quête des Princesses de cœur.


End file.
